


The kids are alright

by nishiki



Series: The kids are not alright [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crack, Day At The Beach, Dysfunctional Family, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Or Is It?, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Team as Family, in the background - Freeform, prank relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: After all the heart-ache and traumas of the past year, the Hargreeves siblings decided to spend a weekend at the beach. Somehow, after the siblings reach their beach house, it turns out that Diego and Klaus will have to share a bed.





	The kids are alright

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of a crackfic this one and not meant to be taken too seriously. I just thought it would be a nice end to all the dark stuff to have something more light-hearted at the end.

It had begun as a little game. It was Klaus who had first noticed it. Their siblings gave them weird looks from time to time. In fact, they were outright spying on them. First, Diego had been sure that Klaus was just imagining things. Why the hell would their siblings watch them this closely?_ »I tell you, Man, they think we have a fling!« _That was what Klaus had told him at least. Naturally, Diego Hargreeves had been scandalized by his brother’s words. And though he had not believed it at first, even Diego had soon realized that his brother was indeed right. 

After Klaus had first opened up about this assumption, Diego had started to pay more attention to their siblings whenever he and Klaus were with them in the same room and, sure enough, they were watching everything Klaus and he did. They thought themselves to be very sneaky about it as well. They tried to hide the way they would be staring at their seemingly unassuming brothers but Diego noticed and so did Klaus. 

Sure enough, Diego soon came to the same conclusion as Klaus. At first, he had desperately exhausted every other possible explanation for their siblings’ odd behavior. A general curiosity, perhaps. Worry, maybe. However, around the same time that he couldn't think of any other explanation, he started to notice that his siblings would make room for either Klaus or him when one of them would be sitting next to him or Klaus so that, in conclusion, Klaus and he would always sit together. 

This was by no means a proof of what they were thinking about him and his brother, sure, it was odd though. And then he started to notice that, more often than not, that he was not only paired with Klaus during missions or training but paired up in general. It was no longer ‘Diego what do you want?’ or ‘Diego where are you going?’. It was ‘What do you _ two _ want? Where are you _ two _going?’. Much in the same vein as some people would talk to one person of a couple or as if Klaus and he were connected at the hips.

It was true, of course, that they had gotten a lot closer since that dreadful failed apocalypse - and even closer after Klaus’ last little fling with death. Well, they had always been close. After all, Diego had been the only person to stay in contact with Klaus after they had all departed from the academy. He had been the only person to wander the streets in search of his brother or who had consulted a police scanner every night, fearing to find his brother dead at some point. It had been him who Klaus had come to in the middle of the night for help or comfort, even after the horrors of the past year. Fuck, how many nights had Klaus spent in his bed after his last overdose? How many nights had Diego just brushed his hand over Klaus’ back while his brother had been a sobbing mess under his blankets because of his broken heart for Dave? All of that was true and yet certainly all this did not warrant such ideas about him and Klaus, right?

_ »I mean would it be so far fetched?« _ Klaus had once asked him as they had sought refuge in Klaus’ cluttered room one evening, escaping their siblings' curious looks and thus probably only fueling the fire. And while Klaus had kept to drinking water, Diego had put the beer bottle on his lips and taken a swift swig of it.

_ »You are my brother.« _

_ »So what?« _ He had laughed. _ »Only on paper, right? I mean look at Luther and Allison! They don't seem bothered by that whole pesky adoption thing. I’m not saying that I want to bang you - You would be lucky to score someone like me - I’m just saying that it wouldn't be so unbelievable in our messed up little family of utter psychos.« _

And though that might be true, Diego had quickly intervened: _ »We are not Allison and Luther, though.« _

Klaus had just hummed in agreement, took another sip from his water and muttered a crude little joke about being glad that neither one of them was, in fact, Luther. To Diego, the whole issue had been thoroughly discussed with that. No reason to talk about it any further or do anything about it. What could they do about it anyway? Their siblings would believe what they wanted to believe and Diego had more important things on his mind than trying to change their weird little fantasies. It would be idle work anyway. 

Klaus - and Diego should have seen this coming - was of a very different opinion and had a very different approach to all this malarkey, though. Maybe he had seen it coming but decided that the much better way to deal with all this was to ignore the clear warning signs. Anyway, when they had decided, as a family, that it would be a good idea to make a short family vacation to some random beach a little out of town, Klaus had decided that it was indeed time for a new game plan - a war strategy, so to say. 

Allison had booked the small cottage at the beach. _ Small_, was maybe not the right word but it was certainly not a mansion either. The house had three bedrooms. One single room and two double rooms. As they had reached the cottage and seen the bedrooms first hand, Allison had quickly assured her siblings that: _ »They told me there would be one double bedroom and two twin rooms!« _

Bullshit, Diego had been able to read in Klaus’ eyes and he seconded that. This had been planned. A clear set up by all of their siblings as came quickly to light as everyone had decided that Vanya would take the single room and since Five would murder both Diego and Klaus when either one of them would share a bed with him, the decision that Diego and Klaus should take the second double bed, had been made without asking them even. 

That was how Klaus and Diego ended up sharing a bed in their lovely seaside cottage with Vanya sleeping right next door and Luther and Allison - thankfully - at the other end of the hallway. Five had _ volunteered _to take the couch downstairs. They had arrived today, Friday, in the later hours of the afternoon and were scheduled to leave Sunday around the same time. That gave them almost two full days at the beach and Diego was dead set to fresh up his tan. Klaus, on the other hand, was dead set on spending all his time in the water with Ben.

Just as Diego allowed his eyes to slip closed that night, the soft breeze coming through the open window and brushing over his skin, as he heard the blankets rustle next to him. Even in the darkness of their room, he could see Klaus clearly as his brother rolled on his side to face him. He could already tell that, whatever would leave Klaus’ mouth next, would be the weirdest shit he had ever had the bad fortune of hearing.

»I have an idea.« Klaus muttered into the silence of their room and Diego could not help but groan. 

※※※※※※※

When Allison had first mentioned the idea to him, he had brushed it off. He had said something along the lines of Allison just seeing things that weren’t really there or plausible at any case. Klaus and Diego? Certainly not.

Yes, they were close, without a doubt. They had always been close since their early childhood and they were even closer now after Klaus had died last year and then miraculously came back to them. That day would forever haunt Luther’s dreams. Klaus’ dead body on the bathroom floor and Diego’s wailing as he had held him in his arms for the first time ever in their life. So, in other words, that they seemed attached at the hip these days was not too weird, right? They had all gotten much closer after that horrible, horrible day.

As the thought had first been planted in his head, however, he started to see things that had existed only in his periphery until that point but had been shoved into the spotlight with Allison’s remarks about their brothers. 

It was the closeness they would portray not just emotionally but especially physically. They always seemed to sit too close together, always seemed to search for the physical comfort only the other one seemed able to deliver. Klaus had always been a tactile kind of guy. As children, he had snuggled up to all of them whether they liked it or not. Though Diego’s pseudonym was the Kraken, it had always been Klaus who seemed to possess tentacles that he would wrap around his siblings to be that much closer to them. His gangly long limbs had done the trick.

These days, when Klaus and Diego would sit somewhere, Klaus might as well be sitting on Diego - sometimes he was. More often than not they could be found watching TV together in the evenings with either Klaus’ head or his feet in Diego’s lap. Ever since he had gotten clean and decided to stay sober, Klaus seemed much calmer and more comfortable with just lounging around from time to time. His nervous energy had not just vanished after his death and resurrection. Of course, not. It was still there, simmering just underneath the surface but he had gotten better in finding avenues to deal with it.

Before Allison’s statement had awoken this kind of curiosity in him, he had brushed all of this off as just Klaus being Klaus and wanting more affection than usual now that he was sober. On this beach trip, however, it was almost impossible to keep up this level of denial. 

It started on the morning of the first day in the cottage. Allison and Vanya had been the masterminds behind putting Klaus and Diego in the same bed and though Luther was not quite sure why that was, he started to get it as that Saturday progressed. Of course, Diego had bitched about the fact that he would need to share a bed with Klaus yesterday but by this point, Luther was almost certain that it had just been for show. They had spent the last afternoon quiet and calm. A bit of sunbathing, a dip in the ocean, a hearty barbeque and then early to bed. 

It started during breakfast as Klaus sat once again much too close to Diego and touched him whenever he possibly could touch him in any way and things seemed only to escalate from there. 

After this, it became pretty much inescapable. Klaus was always either fussing over Diego or near him in any way - more than he usually would be. As soon as they settled on the beach down the hill their cottage was located on, Klaus was all too eager to coat Diego in sunscreen and Diego seemed just as diligent to do the same for Klaus lamenting that his brother would burn to a crisp in the sunlight otherwise while he was dragging his hands down Klaus’ back and sides and just a little too deep down his body to be brotherly at all. The moment, Diego’s fingertips seemed to disappear under the waistband of Klaus’ black swim trunks was a little much to ignore even for Luther. 

To them, it seemed completely normal the way Klaus laid on his front, his head neatly resting on his crossed arms while Diego made sure that he would not burn more than he would anyway. No one commented on it though. Also, Luther noticed how the girls were staring while Ben, who had been manifested by Klaus during breakfast, was reading a book and ignoring his brothers completely. Well, Ben was with Klaus most of the time, right? If anyone in their family knew if something was up with those two, it would clearly be Ben. 

Although the day went by completely smooth with all of them either playing games in the sand, sunbathing or enjoying the water, Luther could not quite take his eyes from Klaus and Diego whenever they would get together during the day. Their touches seemed to linger always a little too long, their eye contact seemed just a bit too deep. It was just odd that he had never noticed it before. In retrospect, though, he had apparently always seen it and now that he realized it, it was impossible to ignore.

He was in the water when he saw his chance at last. Klaus was lounging on an air mattress floating in the ocean. The only reason why no one seemed concerned about that fact was that Ben was still around and keeping an eye on Klaus while Diego was currently sizzling in the sun like a steak. At first glance, it looked as if Klaus had fallen asleep out here in the middle of nowhere with no thought or worry about what could happen to him. 

Luther swam over to his brother with ease and grabbed onto it, pondering for a second if he wanted to startle Klaus in turning the mattress on its head. He decided against it. He was not Diego or Five, after all, and Klaus not the best swimmer. He wouldn't say that he would have been treating Klaus with kid gloves these days but … well, it was different since his brother died and came back. It just was. Luther was now at a point in his life where he had already lost too much. He had lost Five and though his brother returned by some miracle, the trauma was still there. He had seen Ben die and hadn't been able to save his brother. He hadn't been there for Klaus all these years and he hadn't been there when his brother had needed him the most. Seeing all the mistakes that he had made out things back into perspective and told him what was truly important. His family. His siblings.

»Hey!« He instead greeted and his cheerful greeting served to startle Klaus so much that he fell into the water all on his own. To his credit, Luther felt at least slightly guilty as Klaus came sputtering back to the surface, his curls hanging limp in his face before he shook them out of his forehead like a dog. 

»Jesus, Lu!« He coughed but there was no real anger in his voice. »You ruined my hair!« 

»Sorry! I didn't want to startle you!« Luther exclaimed right away and held the air mattress steady so that his brother could climb up again. Klaus, however, just draped his arms across to hold onto it and Luther mirrored him from the other side with a small grin as Klaus huffed a laugh.

»It's okay. It's like in the old times - Well, the only exception being that dad never allowed us to have anything remotely similar to fun or would have never gone to some kind of beach with us, right?« He hummed his agreement rather than saying anything. »So is there any reason you attacked me out here?«

»I didn't-« He caught the way Klaus rolled his eyes and stopped himself with a small huff. Right. Klaus had once told him not to take everything so serious all the time. »So … You and Diego seem to get along well these days, huh?«

Klaus just stared at him for a moment, his look the perfect image of ‘Duh’ written all over his face. »We always got along.« Klaus then shrugged. »Remember when we were like … four and I wanted to marry Diego when we grow up?« 

He tried swallowing a cough and, of course, Klaus caught on with a wicked little grin on his face. 

»I had a huge crush on him back then - And later when we were teens too. Well, I suppose we didn't have much room to choose, right?« He laughed with no care in the world for his little confession. Then again, it wasn't much of a confession anyway, not when the entire family had always been privy to front row seats to Klaus’ puppy crushes on Diego. It was no surprise really. After all, Diego had always been Klaus’ protector. »But yeah, we get along pretty well these days. You know, after this whole pesky Vanya-almost-blowing-up-the-moon-thing and getting clean and … dying. Without him … I don't know if I would have managed to get clean again and leave everything behind me. He helped me through a lot.«

He felt a weight settle in his stomach and couldn't help but look elsewhere for a second at the sincerity in Klaus’ voice. Klaus just had this air about him that made people think that he never meant anything serious what he would say. When he was serious, however, it was a bit off-putting and threw Luther a little off balance. Just like right now. He watched a seagull lazily flying circles in the distance to distract himself from these thoughts for a second. »I’m glad he was there for you.« Luther then admitted calmly. »I just wished that I would have been a better brother to you. I wanted to help you too but I messed up big time, haven't I?« 

»You had your own troubles.« Klaus shrugged. A part of him wanted to shake him. Klaus was always so god-damn forgiving! How could he forgive Luther so easily for what he had done instead of helping him? »Plus, I wouldn't have helped me too if I had been in your shoes. I was an asshole and a thief and Diego just had much more practice in dealing with this side of Klaus Hargreeves in the past, I guess.«

He didn't know what to say to this for a while. A part of him just wished that Klaus would be as open with him as he was with Diego. He wanted to know the things Diego knew about their brother. He wanted to know what his brother’s life had looked like on the streets and what kind of shit had happened to him out there. He had a good enough idea from some of the things he had been able to overhear every now and then but he knew that Klaus would never open up to him in the same way he was opening up to Diego about everything. Knowing this, hurt a little. Klaus broke the silence again as the appropriate time for Luther to respond seemed to have passed. 

»I think I should get back on land. It's siesta time. And I’m hungry.« 

Luther chuckled quietly and patted the mattress. »Get up, I’ll pull you back in.« 

About an hour later, as Klaus slept in the shade of Vanya’s huge parasol under some weird ridiculous-looking sombrero that he had bought on their trip out here at a gas station, Luther walked over to Diego who sat in the shallow water and allowed the ocean to play with his feet and legs without actually going into the water. He sat down beside him after a moment of hesitation and Diego just paid him attention in delivering a small nod and a not too hostile smile. The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the soft swooshing of the sea and the laughter of their sisters playing badminton. 

»So you and Klaus, huh?« Luther asked just as awkwardly as he had addressed Klaus before. He was determined to find out more before his sisters could. 

»What?« There it was, the patented Diego Hargreeves don't-fuck-with-me stare. 

»I-I mean, you and Klaus held contact all those years, right?«

»You mean after he ran away from home?« Luther shrugged and Diego leaned back on his arms just a bit, his eyes directed at the sky with an expression that Luther couldn't quite dissect. »Yeah, sure. I mean … not always. He came when he needed something. Money, mostly. And I tried to help him out, tried to help him get clean and to stay away from the wrong people. Klaus got into a lot of trouble. I broke off any contact when he left the rehab facility that I had paid for. Well, I guess, I haven't been the best and most understanding brother sometimes.« 

»Surely, you couldn't have been worse than me.« This actually forced a small chuckle out of Diego. »You are close, aren't you? I mean, much closer than you were in the past. I mean … when we were teenagers you would have much rather slept outside than sharing a bed with Klaus or anyone else for that matter.«

»Sleeping with Klaus isn't the worst thing.« He wondered if his brother realized the innuendo he had just chosen. Perhaps it was deliberate. Luther could still not quite discern if there was more going on between his brothers like the girls and Five were claiming. Maybe this was all just a great misunderstanding.

»Is that so?« Luther tried a different approach. »I mean isn’t he a bit annoying to share a bed with? I can imagine he hogs all the blankets.«

»I don't mind that.« Diego shrugged. »I’m used to it. We shared a bed in the past whenever he crashed at my place. Plus, he’s always freezing because of the ghosts, I guess. And I’m always too hot. So, I would say we even each other out quite well. He can be a bit needy, though.«

»Oh?«

»Yeah!« Diego huffed. »I mean, Ben is the one with the tentacles but Jesus Christ, Klaus has his arms and legs _ everywhere _when he’s sleeping! He is lucky that it's just me he sleeps with. Five would have already killed him.« 

»Five would say that you are too soft on him.« 

»What can I say? I love that spooky boy.« 

The rest of that Saturday seemed to be torture when it came to his brothers who were now Five’s new objects of interest as it seemed. He wondered if his time traveling brother was taking notes while he sat in the sand, with his sunglasses and a martini in his hand. Sometimes he wondered what their father would have made of this situation. Would he have found it to be interesting or disgusting? 

Well, knowing his father, he would have probably tried to end this, whatever it was between them. After all, they were never meant to be more than soldiers and comrades. Certainly not lovers. 

It seemed that Diego and Klaus had made it their goal to be as lovey-dovey as humanly possible while acting as if they were not all the same. They spent most of their time together, lying in the sun, enjoying a swim or even going as far as to build a sandcastle together. It was just odd! It was impossible to ignore and it drove every last one of them insane up to the point that Five almost blatantly asked them if they were fucking. It was only thanks to Vanya and Ben that he didn't ask that. 

However, as the night rolled around and the siblings gathered around the campfire that Diego and Luther had set up at the beach, there was no longer a chance to ignore what was going on between them. Of course, they were sitting together on one side of the fire and just as Diego wrapped a blanket around Klaus’ trembling shoulders, Ben started to flicker on the spot he was sitting at. The night was colder than the last down here at the beach, but the cold air and the crashing of the waves against the shoreline had something very soothing just like the chatter of his siblings over food and drinks. The only one not allowed to drink was Klaus.

»A beer, Luther?« Diego asked as he was reaching for a new one in the ice bucket behind him in the sand.

»No, I’m good.« Luther quickly answered and he couldn't help but glance at Klaus who sat there nursing his ice tea like a champ. Klaus seemed to have noticed Luther’s look and he gave a soft snort. 

»It's okay, Lu.« He promised and blatantly leaned his head against Diego’s shoulder who just scoffed and seemingly tried to shrug him off - for show, of course. »You can drink.«

»It's just-«

»It's okay.« He promised again. »I don't mind. It's my own fault I can't drink, right? So, not to worry, I’m good. In fact, I haven't felt so good in a long time.« Klaus smiled and as Diego reached over to Luther to hand him another cold one, Luther accepted the bottle with a small smile.

»Glad to hear that.« Five chimed in on their conversation just as Diego put his arm around Klaus and took a sip from his beer. 

»Yes … After everything that happened last year … I guess we all needed a vacation, right?« Vanya smiled. »I just wished we had more time.«

»Next year.« Allison promised and nudged Vanya’s shoulder. »Next year we’ll travel to the Bahamas and we take Claire and we will not set foot on American soil for at least three weeks!«

»Amen, Sister!« Klaus cheered and lifted his glass in a cheers, only to be joined by his siblings. Ben flickered once more just then and Klaus looked exhausted. By now, he had a good enough grip on manifesting Ben again seemingly with not much effort but Luther knew that it actually took a lot out of his brother and their beach day surely had been exhausting. Ben had been with them almost the entire day, after all. As Ben finally vanished into thin air, Klaus let out a small gasp of air. »Sorry« He muttered. »I could no longer hold it.« 

»It's okay.« Diego ensured him softly. In fact, Luther wasn't even sure that he had ever heard Diego talk this softly to anyone at all. He exchanged a quick glance with Allison at that and the look on her face told him clearly that she had noticed it too. »Hey, look at me. You were awesome today.« Diego reassured Klaus again and ruffled his messy curls gently only to place a hand on Klaus’ forehead almost gingerly. »You are all clammy. You should have let him go sooner if you weren’t feeling well.« 

»No, it was okay. Really. It's the least that I could do.« 

»How does it feel?« Five spoke up again from his spot. Ever since Klaus’ death and resurrection, Number Four seemed to be his most favorite topic of research and examination. He seemed dead set on the idea that Klaus was in possession of a whole onslaught of other powers that he had not yet discovered. His immortality, including his incredible healing factor, being only one of those. Number Five seemed very keen to find out as much as he possibly could about how Klaus’ powers were working these days. 

»Manifesting Ben?« Five nodded eagerly. »I dunno.« Klaus shrugged and that clearly wasn’t the answer Five wanted to hear. »It’s kinda draining, actually. I don't know how to describe it. It's … You know Harry Potter, right? It feels a bit like a dementor hovering close by. Sorry, Benny, no offense.« Klaus quickly glanced at the spot where Ben had been sitting up until now. »You are much cuter than a dementor. No, but … Yeah, I guess that's what it feels like. It's like my body is a power bank and Ben is a fan connected to me. At some point, the power is just drained.« 

»You have gotten stronger, though.« Diego complimented Klaus and pulled him closer at his side before drinking from his beer again. »We are all proud of you. In the beginning, you could hardly materialize him for more than five minutes. And now a whole day. You are much stronger than you think you are, Baby.«

Luther had realized very early in life that pet names like these didn't mean a thing between Diego and Klaus. They had thrown them around carelessly ever since puberty had hit them. Still, it took the whole group by surprise to hear this out of Diego’s mouth right now. Klaus actually produced a small grin at this and closed his eyes for a moment. In spite of what Luther might have thought, Klaus was not the first to retire even though he seemed the most tired of them. He probably didn't want to miss out. He had always been so affectionate and eager to be near all of them. He would only leave such a pleasant get together if he absolutely had no other choice. 

Over the fire, Luther watched his brothers chatting with each other, giggling and laughing and never left Diego’s arm the space around Klaus’ shoulders. They looked cute how they were huddled together like this. They looked like an actual couple, searching for the others warmth and embrace. Everyone else seemed less important even though they would talk to the rest of them too. In the end, they always returned back to one another as it seemed, drawn in by their closeness and a bond that Luther would probably never quite understand. 

As Vanya gave a yawn and stood on wobbly legs, Luther knew that their night came to an end. She was actually the first to retire. By now it was almost one in the morning. Diego and he had just emptied the last bottles of beer and neither one of them were particularly heavy drinkers. So, as Klaus finally pulled Diego to his feet, it was no wonder that Diego swayed a little on the spot.

»You can stay.« Diego muttered with a slight slur to his words. 

»I know.« Klaus replied with a chuckle. »But I’m tired and someone needs to watch out for you, Sunshine.« 

Diego hummed in response. He seemed much less combative with Klaus around. Klaus still had the blanket around his shoulders as he took, to everyone's surprise, Diego’s hand into his own and waved them goodnight. Together the two young men vanished into the darkness to climb up the wooden stairs to their house - hand in hand.

※※※※※※※

In his defense, Luther was entirely against it. That much had to be said. He was not a fan of this whole ‘spying on our brothers who might secretly be lovers’ thing. That was more of an Allison and Vanya thing. However, even Five seemed interested in this whole matter. He was interested in it like a professor would be interested in studying a case of the plague on a hamster. On the other hand, Five probably just hoped to gather some blackmail material on Diego and Klaus as the siblings gathered in front of their bedroom door. If asked by either one of those two, Luther would claim that they had not gotten up extra early on this Sunday morning just to wake them up and see if they were naked in bed or not. It would just be weird to do something like that, right? Then again, the sex noises coming from this very room during the night probably told them more than enough already about their relationship.

He remembered a very uncomfortable night lying on his back next to Allison staring at the ceiling while the thumping and moaning coming from the second double room had echoed all throughout the house. Well, it came as no surprise to really anyone in this family that Klaus was very vocal during sex - or that Diego seemed to have some weird praise kink going on. And that was really more than Luther ever wanted to know about his brothers in terms of sex. 

Still, he found himself standing in front of that door with Vanya, Allison, and Five. Five, who could just blink into that room and tell them without them walking in on their sleeping brothers. 

»I don't think that's a good idea.« Luther finally addressed the group. »I mean … I think the noises they made last night spoke for themselves, right? No need to barge in there and catch them naked in bed.«

»Well, you might be right but I am tired of not having a straight answer from them.« Allison huffed. »I mean if we ask them they will just say they played twister until 1 AM! Enough is enough! I am done with family secrets. This way they can at least not try to act as if nothing's going on between them! I just want clarity and we are not going to get it from those idiots.« 

And with that, Allison opened the bedroom door in one quick swipe. The door flew open and revealed their brothers still sleeping in bed, curled up together much too intimately to be brotherly. 

»Aha!« Five exclaimed and pointed at the two men lying all cuddled up in the bed together. His voice was so loud that both of them actually jolted awake. Before that, however, Diego had been wrapped around Klaus almost protectively. That too didn't surprise Luther. Klaus clearly was the little spoon. 

»What the fuck guys?« Diego moaned. His voice sounded a bit raspy and before anyone could say anything else, Five blinked over to the bed and tore the sheets down. Just as Luther wanted to shout that none of them wanted to see what was beneath their blanket, it was revealed that both of their brothers were still clad in their sleepwear. Well, Klaus was at least wearing an oversize shirt and boxers. Instead of reacting too much to his siblings in the room, Klaus just grabbed his pillow, threw himself on his stomach and placed the pillow over his ears to drown out the noise. Diego, on the other hand, slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. »What's going on? Is the house on fire?« 

The rest of their little group was suddenly very silent and Luther didn't escape the way that Allison was scanning the room for suspicious items. There were no empty condom wrappers lying around though and no bottle of lube standing somewhere. Thank God. Luther really didn't want to know anything about his brothers’ sex-life. 

»We … Uh … We just wanted to see if … I mean…« Luther began in a murmur that only seemed to further Diego's anger of being woken up so early in the day.

»Spit it out already, big guy!«

»I mean … Uh … It's just … The noises … And you guys are … We just-«

»Oh my God, Dee!« Klaus erupted and it sounded just slightly different than the breathy moan that had echoed through the house in the night and yet still close enough to make Luther blush at the memory. »They wanted to catch us with our pants down - literally!« He then huffed as he finally sat up in bed and threw the pillow at Luther. He failed miserably and the pillow landed in a sad little heap on the ground.

»Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I know that they wanted to see if we are fucking but Jesus Christ you guys a little privacy? We are not waltzing in on you and Allison either, right?« 

»Wait … You knew that we were suspicious of you guys?« Five then asked and this whole scenario was just so absurd that Luther might actually have started to laugh if it wouldn't be so embarrassing.

»Of course!« Klaus laughed. »What do you think that little show last night was for?« 

So, after this very unpleasant little morning, it turned out that Diego and Klaus had known what their siblings were doing and decided to fuck with them a little during the trip. Needless to say that they had succeeded in acting like a couple that was head over heels in love. A part of him was glad that his brothers were not actually dating and a part of him was sad because they were not. It was a weird thing to think, of course. 

Still, Diego was keeping Klaus safe, sane and happy apparently and Klaus was helping Diego with his anger issues quite a bit. He seemed much calmer with Klaus around, much more fun to be around too. Since this charade had started, they had seemed so good together and now that they had found out that it was all just an act it felt hollow and sad. It was as if they were meant to be together and yet refused to see it themselves. 

Maybe that was just him projecting onto those two. 

Even months after it had happened, Luther still saw Diego trying desperately to revive their dead brother, after all. Maybe that was it. Nothing about their family was ordinary. They were calling each other siblings, brothers, and sisters but they were not and they never were. They were part of a boarding school, child soldiers, never meant to develop siblings like bonds with each other. Yet, Luther and Allison had fallen in love with each other as children and Klaus’ crush on Diego when they were teenagers had been too obvious to ignore. Other people might be frowning about stuff like this, calling it incest or throw dirty names at them. To Luther, however, the idea of Klaus and Diego being together seemed right. 

And now that it turned out that they were not, he did not know what to make of it. Even hours later as they were packing up their stuff back into the van, he felt a little lost. 

»Okay, that should be all!« Allison trilled as she put the last bag into the car. »I’m calling shotgun! Luther, would you go and grab the idiots? Tell them we will go on without them if they don't get a move on.« 

»Sure thing, Ma’am!« Luther replied as the rest of his siblings started scrambling into the car while Luther was walking back to the house. The house was blissfully quiet as he walked in through the front door. Last time he had seen Diego and Klaus, they had been bickering in the kitchen over the last yogurt. So, Luther was headed to the kitchen and as he rounded the corner and walked up to the doorway, he was not quite prepared for what he saw.

Just as he wanted to raise his voice to address Klaus and Diego, he stopped dead in his tracks as he found his brothers, the yogurt discarded on the ground, in a tight embrace and locked in a kiss that looked much softer and gentler than Luther would have ever imagined either one of them to kiss.

»I knew it!« 


End file.
